


Spotligh upside down

by Claire_cz



Series: Quarantink 2020 [34]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Coach!Javi, Friendship, Future Fic, Gen, Not Beta Read, Quarantink, press
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23725471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire_cz/pseuds/Claire_cz
Summary: Famous coach Javier Fernandez meets Yuzuru at a competition. They discuss their life and also media, as it (has) played an important role in their careers.
Relationships: Javier Fernández & Yuzuru Hanyu
Series: Quarantink 2020 [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666834
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Spotligh upside down

**Author's Note:**

> Part 34 of quarantine challenge - prompt: camera
> 
> Loose continuation of my fic Trust your training (part 27 of quarantine challenge)

"On the first place and the World champion for 2029, María Domínguez," the announcer said in the arena.

Javier unashamedly cried as María, the first student he took in after he began coaching three years ago, stood on the highest step and Spanish anthem filled the arena.

Though the press conference with the medallist was just happening Javier still found himself mobbed by a horde of journalists, cameras flashing constantly, voice recorders shoved almost into his mouth.

"Mr. Fernandez, is the next goal for Domínguez gold at the Olympics next year?" "Are you satisfied with this gold and also bronze medal for Jimenéz in men singles?" "Will Spain try to sneak into team competition at the Olympics?" "Can you confirm that you will coach Keiji Ishikawa, the wonder kid from Japan?" "Mr Fernandez, can you confirm that...

Javier noticed Yuzuru walking by but remained focused and answered all of the journalists' questions. He also noticed that all of the journalists remained focused on him.

After he finally freed himself of the press, Javi went immediately to Yuzuru who had been waiting nearby, leaning against a wall.

"Congratulations, Javi," Yuzuru said and hugged Javi enthusiastically. "Want to eat something?" he asked.

"Of course, I'm starving. And the comp is finally over, so I'm not that nervous anymore and can eat something," Javi laughed.

On their way from the rink they were stopped by at least five journalists, asking _Mr. Fernandez to just kindly pose for a photo please_.

"You know what, maybe we could just order in and stay in the hotel. My room?" Javi suggested.

Javi still couldn't wrap his mind around the latest events, so he said; "That was weird. They just keep asking me to pose for photos. And _you_ were there. The GOAT as they say."

"That was a long time ago. Out of sight out of mind."

"Well, it's true that I barely meet you at shows, though I'm also not participating at that many of them. But you just pick one show for a year it seems," Javi laughed. "But tell me, honestly, is being a scientist even close to such amazing jobs as coaching or doing choreography?"

"I don't think I will be a good coach. Maybe some choreography in the future but I like this life. Is quiet. No flashlights, no journalists. Always too nosy. You know it now," Yuzuru replied thoughtfully.

"Oh, I do," Javi laughed. "But I take it, it's good for Spanish figure skating, so I can't complain. Though, I'm kind of glad that this " _fame_ " came a bit later. I've matured. I know what's important."

"Did you envy me, the _fame_ before?" Yuzuru asked quietly.

"Oh well, I'd be lying if I said that I didn't. I did, at the beginning. You transferred to TCC and they already filmed a documentary about you. It's not that I wanted to be famous or something. But figure skating in Spain was so unknown. We had to fight for every penny and there were no sponsors. So maybe I envied you a bit. But then Sochi came and I saw what journalist can do."

Javi insisted that he'd walk Yuzuru to the nearest subway station. In the hotel lobby they saw a man who took a camera into his hand - with lightning speed of an experienced professional - and resolutely approached the two.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but this is... I'm so amazed. I have to take a photo. And if you could answer just a few questions. Our readers will be extremely interested." When nobody reacted to his excited but unclear speech, the journalist continued. "You must be Yuzuru Hanyu. The inventor of wearable sensors for the ice scope technology, right?" the journalist asked confused, accompanied by Javi's loud laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> As you can see I'm doing everything in my power for the rise and success of Spanish figure skating ;)
> 
> It has taken only 33 prompts for Yuzuru to appear ;)


End file.
